


flying

by whatiwroteinink



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, M/M, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatiwroteinink/pseuds/whatiwroteinink
Summary: this is just will and nico kissing. a drabble. i wrote it like... six months ago.





	flying

At first it felt like a fire was spreading from his lips to mine and my lips to his. It dimly registered in my brain that it was cliche to kiss in the rain. And that anyone could see me kissing a boy right now. I almost pulled away, but  _ oh my gods  _ did it feel good when bit at my lip like that. 

Then it felt like I was melting. I still thought it was weird to be doing this in the middle of camp. But no one was out; it was raining, and the chill of the rain felt calming and shocking at the same time. 

Just like this kiss. 

Oh my gods. 

This kiss.

I couldn’t tell if the water on my face was the rain or my tears. I didn’t care. Will was  _ kissing _ me, and I didn’t care about anything else. Suddenly, his lips were gone. I opened my eyes to see him inches in front of me, smiling.

“Wow,” I murmured.

“Yeah,” he breathed, leaning back in. 

“Wait,” I said, stopping him with a look. “What… what is this? For you?”

“What is it for you, Nico?”

“I… I think it’s love.”

“Yeah. Me too.”

“Really?’

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

We were kissing again. 

This time it felt like I was flying. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @and-its-only-us!! comments and kudos make the world go round, lovelies.


End file.
